The last elite shadow Protector part 2
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: this is part two of my first story . first chapter is for the elite shadow protector on my other account assassin of shadows. this is a continuation. Reviews are appreiated
1. Chapter 1

You idiot brother he almost killed you"". Tyserium yells out

"Oh so now you care about me" Darkonis says

"Of course I still care about you brother You are just really stupid sometimes" tyserium says calmly

"I am never stupid "reckless sure I am a god brother." Darkonis says retorts

"Now stay still so I can heal you dammit this is the third time he nearly kills you" tyserium says while blasting a steady green fire over Darkonis chest which stitches back together due to healing properties.

In the meantime a steel clamp is being used to hold Blackmist scales closed so he can heal properly From the attack.

In the meantime

Fish legs stirs a paste to numb the pain that blackmist is passed out from.

While gothic stitched his wing membrane back to his body before spreading a clear paste over the membrane to keep it in place. So the stitches would not rip the wing once the surgery was done. Gothi put her hand on his chest and writes down something in the sand.

Fish legs translates and says " he is dead"

Suddenly chest moves gothi was about to write or not but fishlegs beat her to it.

He is alive .

In the meantime death it self stands over blackmist with his scythe about to touch blackmist. Suddenly blackmist quickly slices death scythe in half at the staff with his tail blade. "Not today death blackmist says weakly" if death had eyes they would be wide in shock. Death turns his head looking at his now broken Saul harvester.

"One of these days elite shadow you cannot outfly me" death says with a raspy voice.

"I don't have to out fly you when I can just do that" blackmist says with a smirk

"One day shadow protector" death says vanishing

5 days later black mist fully recovers but is grounded for a week.

Blackmist and stoik talked recently fishlegs studied his behaviour and fire power which blasted a brand new dragon pen. Stoick was mad at this. Because their ancestors built it . Fishlegs and hiccup

Compare toothless and blackmist for similarities but find none except for their scale colour.

Walking alone into the forest blackmist camouflages into the forest environment and follows a game trail until he enters a clearing where a herd of deer are feeding on bushes . Blackmist feels his dark blood begin to go hyper so he quickly targets his prey which happened to be to close to the bushes he was camouflaged as. So he quickly caves in it skull in one hit from his tail Black most carefully picked it up slowly to not startle the Deer herd before he drags it into the forest be devouring it.

1 hour later blackmist returns to the village where Stoick and a random villager confront him.

Shadow protector why did you kill this man's deer. 3 very good reasons one I am kinda stuck here for another week , two I can only eat deer , 3 I used up the deer I ate half a this month ago. If I were not starving I would of not eaten the deer.

I will pay him back what do you need done that does not evolve flying


	2. double karma

DMEANWHILE Shadow island

As Blackmist walks to the saul pool a black figure comes out of the shadows causing Blacmist to jump back 5 feet and get into a battle position.

 **calm your self young one I am not here to cause any harm to you I am here to help**

 **"actually all of us are suddenly eye colouring from orange to red to purple show up around the dead volcano"**

 **"And how are you all supposed to do that".blackmist ask**

 **"its complicated we are going to all join you as one being all together to help you defeat Darkonis, he has been mocking us for the last week now. we will not let him mock us further."**

.blackmisst hears growls of agreement from all around him.

suddenly blackmist falls unconscious the spirites join Blackmist as one being 5 minutes later Backmist gets up feeling fully rejuvenated and all the more powerful to accustom to how he feels he feels the mist he was named for seek through his back scales once more .

 **"call upon us when you need us young one."**

 **"oh I will" Blackmist says to himself."**

Blackmist then leaps into the air heading to berk and fast.

meanwhile berk

buildings are on fire as you hear screams of pain and anguish as people lay littered on the ground here and their capable men and women wield maces swords and axes against 1 evil dragon that just destroyed most of the village. toothless and hiccup lead the charge . Darkonis gives a roar and moves faster then they can react and collides into the small army head on toothless and hiccup are the first ones Darkonis attacks with the power of hell. toothless barely manages to dodge many fatal attacks at once much less even attack back. while hiccup draws inferno and parry's the claws away from himself the claws force the gronkle iron to snap hiccup finds himself pinned to the ground with just his broken blade. toothless finally gets the opportunity to attack so he sends a plasma blast strait at Darkonis face making him back up more and more that is until Darkonis tries to mind control toothless but finds that he cant.

 **" no dragon can denie the order of a god unless they are a protector" Darkonis says in realization before he smirksp**

 **" I am going to enjoy sinking my claws into your corsp" Darkonis says to Toothless while walking forward with a dangerous glint in his eyes**

"Toothless eyes slit as he lets out a furious roar and his back glows blue. Toothless the super charges a plasma blast that he fires at Darkonis whom raises a wing. the blast explodes off his wing Darkonis uses this moment of distraction to pounce one toothless and pin him on his back with his claws digging into Toothless wings and neck.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO! Let Him Go"**

 **"hahaha why should I do that " Darrkois laughs sinisterly**

 **"BECAUSE IF YOU DONT I WILL SLOWLY DESTROY YOU .YOU PIECE OF _ _ _ _." Blackmist says from above the clouds before he starts a power dive he begins to break the sound barrier.**

half way into his power dive he opens his mouth a sliver to allow oxygen at 50 feet a to mix with his super charged sniper blast at 50 feet above the ground he levels off and speeds towards Darkonis head on before he fires and slames into Darkonis head.


	3. STRIKE THE WEAKNESS

**READERS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I MAY CONTINUE TO HAVE INSPIRATION FOR THIS EPIC STORY. THANK YOU THANKS FOR READING**

 **T** he blast sends Darkonis through a burning house and off a cliff face blackmist spreads his wings like a parachute and lands on a roof before jumping off and landing beside toothless.

" **You all right Toothless** " Blackmist askes while helping Toothless up.

" **My wings and neck hurt , other wise then that I am fine"** Toothless says getting up a little to quickly with Blackmist help.

in the mean time villagers begin to form a circle around the pair. hiccup walks out of the crowd holding his chest due to a bruised bone.

" **Toothless are you ok** " hiccup ask putting a hand on the claw marks on Toothless neck and puncher wounds on Toothless wings.

 **I am find for the most part Hiccup its you I am worried about**. Toothless says looking hiccup over for injuries .

" **EVERYBODY CLEAR THE AREA" !** Blackmist yells out as a huge ball of red lightning strikes the ground where they were standing seconds ago charring the ground . blackmist immediately gets into a battle position Toothless follows suit and goes low to the ground while charging a plasma blast. blackmist goes into his titan form which forces black mist to rise out of his back while making his eyes glow a sinister red glow. his pupils barely visible. Toothless back glows once more. Darkonis rises out of the dissipating smoke from where the lightning stroke. Hiccup quickly mounts Toothless back. Come on bud we are a sitting duck on the ground lets take to the air.

 **I agree but he might be very good in the because let me see He is a damn God**. Toothless says spreading his wings about to take off when Blackmist suddenly growls out .

 **"do not fly he will easily beat you in air combat he is a god for cryn out loud"** !.

"Oh yes do fly it would make my job so much easier mortal" Darkonis says sinisterly while preparing lightning blast aimed at the three of them. Blackmist quickly charges a sniper blast in his throat just before Darkonis fires Blackmist fires at the same time the red lightning a nd black and red plasma collide directly causing a huge electrical explosion that shocks all 4 off them. hiccup nearly getting electrocuted by the blast Blackmist and Toothless got it bad due to the armour they were both wearing. All three dragons were smoking due to the heat from Blackmist blast..

Darkonis growls before he starts attacking with his claws tail and jaws sending the occasional blast of lightning and red fire at either Toothless or Blackmist .

Blackmist ducks low as 3 claws pass over his back . Blackmist uses this quick opportunity to leap on Darkonis back and slash his razor shard steal claws over Darkonis back before leaping off and sending a blast Directly at Darkonis snout burning his Nostril once again. irritated by that once again Darkonis takes his focus off Toothless and roars at blackmist before trying to tail whip him with some of the many spikes on the side of his tail But Blackmist jumpes over it and sends 8 blast a t Darkonis side in retaliation of the attack. Angered by the blast Blackmist fired at him Darkonis Trys to rip chomp blackmist in two by biting him but Blackmist leaps back just asb Darkonis jaws snap at air Toothless starts fireing super charged plasma blast at Darrkonis slashed open back before leaping high over Darkonis lashing tail.

Unknown to Darkonis he was becoming slower and easier to hit with attacks.

Finally having enough of the fight Darkonis quickly pins both dragons on their back hiccup jumps off Toothless back before Toothless is pinned once more

 **"ANY LAST WORDS BE FORE I KILL YOU 3"** Darkonis says angerilly Toothless struggles to get out of the pin but Darkonis applies more pressure to Toothless chest causing him to stop moving

" **I DO AND THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE MY LAST"** Blackmist says while grabbing Darkonis fore arm before saying a long lost forgotten word that the gods forbid saying

 **"EXCAMIUTENR"** with that one word Blackmist is joined by all the Saul's of his ancestors and family. he easily lifts Darkonis off of him and throws him through another house and into a nearby rock

" **AS ONE WE FINISH THIS" All** the sauls say as one being in Blackmist head

Darkonis recovers fromm the sudden move and Charges Blackmist Following suit BLACKMIST MOVES WITH BLINDING SPEED AND COUNTER STRICKS ALL Darkonis strikes before he sees a opening in Darkonis defences and uses it to his advantage and strikes hard and fast. The effect is immediate Darkonis stumbles back andlooks at his chest where a red light is shining brightly He gasp as his only been attacked . his god core which was now severely damaged . blackmist uses this moment to leap at Darkonis who was standing on his haunches and making him fall over on his back his streagh nearly gone he was pretty much dead . unless he healed the fatal wound somehow. but that was never going to happen as blackmist lands on his chest. looking like something that came out of hell. fore once in Darkonis life he felt fear. and pain as he was becoming mortal.

 **"ANY LAST WORDS MORTAL" BL** ackmist mocks

 **"HOW DID YOU TWO MORTALS MANAGE TO BEAT ME ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" D** arkonis yells out unable to do anything

 **"Easily everything has a energy source may it be food ,water but in your realm its the very air you breath powers you . we just needed to deflate that energy by warring you out ,the longer you were out of your realm it also weakened you" B** lackmist says ,before spearing Darkonis throw the chest ending his short life as a mortal. once he killed Darkonis blackmist ancestors saul went back to the after life leaving him in a a weak state.

 **"its over" BLACKMIST SAYS** before falling over in exhaustion beside darkonis lifeless corpse.

 **"Well not quite over we need to fix the village form the attack. and after that hiccup and his mate are getting married and having kids".** Toothless says calmly

 **"** **well its a good thing I came other wise this island and all the people would be dead." blackmist says weakly**

 **'HAY WHAT DO YOU RTHINK I AM HERE POR "Toothless says in mock anger**


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later Berk

after finally being rebuilt berk looks better then it had before it was attacked due to hiccups inventions and the help of the dragons who helped rebuild it as well. as soon as the village was rebuilt hiccup and astrid were to get married almost evrerybody was there except for the severly injured villagers whom had gotten attacked.

"I told you I would come to their joining or bonding rituaql". Blackmkist says with a slight smile

"I never doubted you Blackmist" Toothless says while walking beside blackmist up the stairs of the great hall.

"what lunatic would doubt me." blackmist chuckles.

" well let me see ... Toothless says with a smirk before he gets interrupted.

"Dont even say it Toothless" blackmist says giving Toothless a threatening glare.

"Fine you win" Toothless says his smirk now gone.

As blackmist and toothless get to the big door of the great hall blackmist suddenly stops and says " after this you and me are going to find you a suitable mate so that you can have a nice life unlike me kid."

"ohm I kind of cant leave with out him" Toothless says raising his tailfin "nor would i want to leave him alone un protected ."

toothless adds

"fine your decision" Blackmist says then adds If their were any of my kind left I would try to find them. its gets lonely being the last of your species."

"I feel you but I don't even know if their are anymore of my kin left alive". Toothless says before walking through the doors leaving Blackmist outside.

 **"I was not finished the thing is once your a protector you have two years to find your mate if not then you will be a lone protector."** Blackmist says before walking through the big doors and sits down beside the doors .

10 minutes later hiccup walks in wearing a black leather long sleeve shirt, brown pants and 1 black fur boot. as he goes to the front of the great hall and makes a announcement to all villagers in the great hall including Stoick,

YES STOICK IS ALIVE IN THIS STORY

5 days before marriage .Frostbites nest

"Alpha their is a group of black reapers heading here about ten miles away they will be here shortly. cloudjumper says with worrie evident in his voice

" Let them in" frostbite says calmly while getting

"yes my alpha" cloudjumper says


	5. shadow islands destruction

cloudjumper informs the nest about the black reapers arrival and just as he does they fly right past him. Cloudjumper face drops visibly not 1 second later they arrive at the ledge and bow to frost bite.

Lord frost bite we come to ask for your assistance in the south. we are under the attack of dragon hunters and dragons and we are losing the battle and losing casualties.

I am sorry to hear about this but I cannot help you I have rule this nest and protect the dragons of the north. but there is one dragon that protects the dragons in the south a old friend of mine his name is...

 **Blackmist he was our second option to help if you chose not to. do you know where we can find him**

 **"look for him at his home island that's his main den good luck black reapers you will need it last time I checked he was not very fond of you guys." Frost bite says** before sending them on there ways.

mean while Shadow Island

6 large dragon trapper ships loaded with ballista's, bola launcher, chain net cannons ,dragon root arrows, catapults, razor net cannons. and so forth the small armory sets up camp and battlements.

3 hours later

after returning from hiccup and Astrid's marriage Blackmist arrives to his island only to find it destroyed The dead volcano that collapsed in on itself from explosive forces from the outside. Something within Blackmist literally snaps mentally Deathshadow immediately takes control once more and immediately searches for his first victim. as deathshadow circles his now destroyed home he catches sight of a ship heading into the fog that surrounds his island he immediately slams his wings down and bullets towards the large ship and slams into the captain corridors making a huge hole in the back of the ship The captain is thrown against the door of his now compromised cabin Death shadow growls in pure rage and land lifts the captain off his feet and with his tail by the neck and blast open the door of the cabin and walks out with the struggling captain wrapped by the throat by his tail. The guard surround Death shadow with cross bows nets and bolas.

"Drop him dragon and we wont kill you." the second captain demands aiming his crossbow at Deathshadow whom so suddenly rips the captain in half and throws the body aside before he moves forward and impales the second captain with all twelve claws before he moves on with his brutal onslaught until 2 people remain viggo and eret.

sorry about the cliff hanger I will try to continue this story it would help me if I got at least 1 review. thank you for reading


	6. in danger

viggo grabs his dagger while eret grabs his short sword Deathshadow growls darkly and charges a sniper blast and fires it between eret and viggo the explosion causes the ship to nearly snap in half while burning viggos face and ripping hole into eret leg both scream out in agony. Being as brutal as Deathshadow is he pins them down before slowly sinking his 12 claws into both of there chest there screams intensifies before going silent forever 2 minutes into the slaughter

Stella and ryder and a few other riders from the river land kingdom arrive at shadow island well what was left of it as they get closer the blackreapers all hear a very loud roar from within the fog bank that surrounded the islands well what was now left of it.

The blackreapers reach the scene in no time at all and what they see even makes them scared abit. the ships are mostly destroyed except for one that is nearly snapped in half the boat are all drenched in human blood as far as the black reapers can tell plus the fact that there were bodys laying here and there.

The riders nearly throw up at the site.

suddenly the black reapers become unease as they see a dragon figure in the fog on the ship 2 seconds later the fog is separated by a powerful blast that splits the boat in two revealing Deathshadow covered in layer of blood.

 **"B. B. B. Blackmist"** Stella gasp in fear. Hearing the gasp Deathshadow looks directly at the group and a evil smirk appears on his snout before he shoots towards the group the black reapers move out of the way as Deathshadow shoots past them before he starts circling the group whom keeps a unblinking eyeon him.

 **Stella do something before he attacks us he is obviously very pissed that his home is destroyed** ryder yells out just as Death shadow fires at the group. stella makes a purple wall that nearly shatters as the black plasma explodes on contact the wall regenerates as another blast blows it up. stella is thrown off the black reaper she was riding Ryder and Turbo dive after her just before plasma shoots past them 3 seconds into the dive ryder jumps off turbos back and catches stella unconscious body turbo then grabs them out of the air and lands on what ever is left of shadow island Ryder climbs down from turbos back and places stella on the ground and checks for a pulse and is relieved to hear her beat beating true.

 **"is she ok " Turbo ask**

 **"She is just unconscious"**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Causalities happen in war but it is never good when said causalities are your family"** turbo says while looking to the skies. I must go help them you stay here with her.

Ok but don't get killed I would miss you turbo

dont worrie about me friend I won't get killed he might if he continues fighting us. Turbo says before taking flight to go help out his family.

Meanwhile at the air battle deathshadow is struck in the chest with a high intensity lightning blast from a black reaper he had been fighting causing him to nearly go uncaunconious and fall out of the sky. Death shadow recovers just in time to dodge black reaper fire which burnt like hell as some of it hit his right wing death shadow retaliates by firing acid mixed plasma right at the The black reapers left wing causing it major pain from the acid making a hole in the wing membrane . Deathshadow is then fired at by a larger black reaper who did not take kindly to its sibling getting hurt deathshadow pauses for a few seconds to re plan his stratige of attack

5 to 1 . 5 black reapers in close proximity to each other perfect for hitting them all in one charge death shadow thinks to him self just as something rams him from below knocking the air out of him.

EBack to Ryder and Stella

as Ryder looks at the injuries Stella substained from the blast he notices a few tattoos located on both her hands and forehead which her hair had been covering quite nicely I wonder why she has these tattoos on her and what do they mean Ryder then walks over to the shore and scoops some water in his hands and walks over to Stella and pours it on her 2 second degree burns on her hands and neck.

stella flinches from the painful sting of ocean water while uncauncious

"come on wake up they need us up there and I need you " Ryder says picking her up and place in general her in safe cover of a fallen rock that made a small cave.

"Be safe I will be back hopefully " Ryder says walking out out into destroyed ruins of blackmist home.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Come on there has to be something here I can use against him "** Ryder says flipping over a stone while accicdendly kickingsomething hard that was underneath it.

" ow ow that hurt" Ryder says hopping on one leg and holding the other that he hurt once the pain dessipates ryder notices something black and pointy sticking out of the ground with curiosity Ryder picks digs it up. And discovers it's a elite shadow skull so he puts in a bag on his back.

"this should either piss him off or stop him from killing us " Ryder says before looking up and hearing to cries of pain as two black reapers fall out of the sky.

"Oh no shit"Ryder says as the y hit the ground smoking. "Please be okay "Ryder says running up to them. But is relived when he sees their chest moving

"good there alive"Ryder says before looking for there riders whom Fell off there black reapers .

Ryder begins looking for them and it does not take Long to find them.

lueise Ajax you ok a little beat up but nothin serious Ajax says getting up lueise on the other hand says

"I think I broke my shoulder"

"ok both of you stay with your dragons I need to stop him before he kills everyone ." Ryder commands before yelling to turbo.

his call is answered as turbo picks him up and flies towards the battle once more . What the plan what ever it is I will do it as this point..

"ok I found a elite shadow skull under a rock it should mean something to him forcing him not to attack us or it will piss him off even more"

"you disrupted a dragons final resting place you should not have done that." Turbo says

"and whys that "Ryder ask

a

"if a dragon disrupts another dragon final resting place the dead dragon sprite will haunt it lucky it was not me." turbo explains

"my bad ok here is the plan fly us directly in front of him." Ryder says

"but that's directly in his line of fire he will kill us." Turbo says flying close to death shadow

"maybe maybe not"Ryder says

death shadow begins charging a blast but stops as Ryder pulls the elite shadow skull out of the bag and place it in front of himself.

Death shadow growls before charging his blast once more be fore firing.

as the blast speeds towards them a energy from the skull envelops them just as the blast explodes off the energy wall hitting death shadow directly making him fall from the sky uncauncious and crash in his island with the speed of a dive.

"What just happened" Ryder asked turbo as the energy dissapears.

i have no clue but it seems the skull protected itself from destruction or it just saved us.

meanwhile on the ground the rest of the blackreapers surround blackmist whom had took back control but was to uncauncious to do anything if they attacked him. Turbo then lands on blackmist just in case he woke up. Men tie him by the limbs put a mussel on him we are taking him prisoner back to our kingdom" Ryder commands before going to check on Stella as he does he gets cold water from a puddle as soon as he gets to her he pour the cold water on her. She wakes up with a jump and pins Ryder to the wall.

"Whoa easy Stella it's just me " Ryder says

Stella let's him go before asking what happend.

your shield failed and you took a direct blast from blackmist that sent you flying off you dragon I saved you from falling to your deAth.

You saved me Stella says with a tear in her eye before she kisses Ryder on the cheek and runs out of the rock shelter. Ryder is left with a blush on his face. Turbo sticks his head into the cave

"did she just kiss you."turbo asked with a smug smile on his face

" oh shut up" Ryder says walking


	9. Chapter 9

As Stella walks out she looks for the blackreaper she was riding she discovers it was the one that got blasted through the wing.

my goodness you ok girl can you still fly.

I am fine Stella it's not the first time I have been hurt she says raising her other wing to show the tip of her wing had been sliced clean off

"that was done by razor netting" moon says lowering the wing sure the hole will make it harder fly but if I get a fabric stitched to it I should be able to fly again. Moon says before looking over to the rest of the group turbo remained pinning blackmist down

just in case he awoke which he does and Imeaditaly tries to get up but finds that he is tied up underneath a black reaper whom was pinning him down with his weight .

"I Demand you get off me this instant" blackmist says with a growl

" no you are going nowhere but to a cell" yeah and how do you plan to do that the revered lands is how far and I will escape quite easily ." Blackmist says with a smirk.

"and how do you plan to do that when your all tied up"

"like this blackmist says" while closing his bladed elbow blades on the ropes holding his legs and wings together he then says

"you under estimate me for my size a fatal flaw" he said he then throughs turbo off him in the process of getting up he sees Stella talking to one of the blackreaper in the group of five

"stella what are you doing here in my home or whats left of it" blackmist says in surprize

".we came here to get your help in the reverend lands" but then you go out in a full out rampage and try to kill us all you nearly succeeded ." Stella yells out

"my sinserist apologies my species have a very hard time to control our anger especially if something like this happens."


	10. Chapter 10

"I do not care look what you did to me." stella says in anger while showing him her hands.

"I can heal that you know just like what I did to hiccup to save his life but not here come with me and I will take you somewhere secure where I will not be interrupted while healing you.. why don't you do it in front of every body because there is no way in hell I am leaving Stella with the dragon that just about killed all of us.

I could but but that would reveal another weakness of my species. And I will not do that when I have natural rivals around me got it Ryder" blackmist says irratadetedly

"fine the dragons can leave but we are staying here just in case you try something" Ryder says untrustfully.

"ryder I don't think it's a good idea that we leave you humans with him he's like a earth quake you never know when they are going to happen or when he will change back to the thing that almost killed us." Turbo says

"thats why I have this still Ryder says pulling out the skull" Ryder says before it gets grabbed out of his hands.

"hay!" Ryder yells

"Where did you find this Ryder!?" Blackmist says angerilly before calming down and looking at it sadly.

which does not go unoticed by everyone around.

"i found it under a piece of rock partways barried in the dirt in your home." Ryder says seriously

"this is my mothers skull the hunters left her here as a example of what they can do to me if I messed with them... how dearly they paid." Blackmist says with hatred evident in his voice. " but that was long ago and why where you messing with a dragons resting place especially here of all places." Blackmist says trying to keep his cool.

"we needed you to stop attacking us so I figured it meant something to you would stop that did not stop from attackinking us the skull did something and you were thrown out of the sky thank fully." Ryder explains

"yes every elite shadow brain remains active for a million years even after death it's connected to our sauls" blackmist says

" that makes no sense how would that even work" Ryder ask

"it does not have to make sense it just does" blackmist says

"mow tell your black reapers to leave so I can heal her" blackmist commands

" you heard him guys go to the nearest island come back in 1 hour" Ryder says

."fine but if something happens to him blackmist I am coming for you personally got it."turbo says threatenling

"does it look like I am afraid." Blackmist says with a serious face.

"To sunstone island" turbo says flying away with the group.

"ok Stella do not move or be afraid this will not hurt at all "blackmist orders

"why what are you doing" stella ask

I am going to breath healing fire on your burnt hands and neck


	11. Chapter 11

"Fire and how is that going to weaken you." Stella says

"it's not ordinary fire it comes directly from my main energy source" blackmist says

"well why did they have to leave " Stella ask

"because I will be near uncauncious after I do it and I prefer not to be taken prisoner" blackmist says getting annoyed

"Ok but if it.".. stella gets cut off

"Enough Stella" blackmist interrupts before he blast his healing fire at her chest and hands the flame only remains on her hands and neck which heal after a short time.

Stella looks at her hands to see them fully healed .

"there your healed now if you don't mind" blackmist says before tiredly walking into the ruin of his home to rest.

" Where is he going" Ryder ask

" I don't know you want to follow him and see where he is going" Stella ask with curiosity

" probably not a good idea but let's follow him anyway" Ryder says before ordering his men to stay put. As Stella and walk into the ruined cave blackmist walked in the soon find him facing a dead end he looks back at the entrance but sees nothing but two boulders blackmist turns back around.

"that was close" Ryder whispers from behind one of the boulders.

blackmist inserts his tail blade into a hole in the wall. The wall moves back before separating. Blackmist walks into the passage Stella and Ryder squeezes through as the wall closes back up.

"stella it's pitch black in here can you make a light" Ryder askes Stella in a whisper.

"i can't he will notice the light" any way I see light light at the end off the passage Stella whispers while walking ahead.

meanwhile

once blackmist walks into the chamber he lights a oil on fire that surrounds the chamber giving it light.

blackmist then walks up to a lava pit centred in the middle of the chamber before be wraps his tail around a shadow steal he breaths a steady.

A figure is shown inside.

"my sister I need you to hatch soon the humans are still hunting down dragons our home is destroyed and I need family back. The shadow steal ball shakes in response

"i cannot wait longer please hatch soon "blackmist says putting the shadow steal ball back down in the middle of the lava pit before he slams his wings down and puts all the oil fires out blackmist hen turns around and comes face to face with with Ryder and Stella


	12. Chapter 12

Ryder ! Stella! How did you two get in here t with out me noticing blackmist yells out in shock.

"Stella and Ryder back up in sudden fear."

"we may or may not have followed you in here in our curiously." Stella says with a finger up

" have you ever heard of how curiosity killed the cat" blackmist says angerilly.

"i may have or might not have" Ryder says

"ill give you 5 minutes to get out of my sisters birthplace now." Blackmist says with a small growl to empathize his threat.

"how do we get out your tail is the only key to get in here and out" not my problem

Stella and Ryder run to the passage wall where they find a old rusty sword shaped oddly .

"try using wired sword in the lock.

ryder and Stella both put the sword in and turn the sword snaps but the wall begins moving ever so slowly before stopping

" shit it's jammed " Ryder says

"not for long" Stella replies while grabbing both sides of the wall with the help of her magic she forces it open.

Ryder stares at her,in shock

"you could have done that At any time.

"Yes but I takes a lot of energy out of me" Stella says leaning against the wall .

mean while drago's battlement

"drago viggo and eret have not returned with the demon we must think of them as dead"krogan says before adding" I would of thought they succeeded"

"well you were wrong I want you to go get it bring me its head" drago commands .

"i will I bet my life on it but I will need a dragon capable of great speed and power like the dragon we pulled out of the sea a few weeks ago".

You mean the flame wraith." Drago says turning around


	13. Chapter 13

"No I mean the ghost wraith"

"The ghost wraith " my second most valuable dragon in my army " drago says

"Yes I believe it has one of the same abilities as dragon I am going to kill." Krogan says

"Like " drago says

"It turns into a mist to avoid injury a very useful tool in combat I have also been told that the demon has been seen doing the same thing." Krogan says.

"If that ghost wraith dies I will kill you myself" drago says threateningly .

" I don't think it will. it automatically turns into mist when ever we try anything on it."krogan says matter of factely before he walks off.

Meanwhile

With turbo and the group

"I don't care what Ryder said"

"Their just humans no matter how good they are in combat they would not stand a chance if the shadow protector goes psycho again." Turbo says

"I know you want to protect Ryder from the shadow protect just as much as I want to protect Stella but I am not going against my riders orders.." moon says before getting interrupted.

"" you can stay but i am going back to protect Ryder anybody who wishes to do the same may very well come with me" turbo says about to take off

"Uhm us two need to go for a swim our scales got melted together in some the blast and acid he fired at us. Once we are done trying to fix our scales then we will come it should not take us more than 10 minutes" typhoon and lightning say before diving in the ocean one after the other. "

lancer you with me?

"can I eat first ." Lancer says

Turbo growls irratedly before saying

" yes eat then we go" turbo says turning back around to face moon who was inspecting her wing.

"That blast did a number on your wing dident it ?" Turbo sakes moon with pity

"It won't heal back moon" says worriedly

" of course it won't heal back it's a wing they don't grow back only way you can fly a long distance is if Stella sews a fabric to your wing but that will hurt as well,turbo says."

"I have question why does our species and the shadow protector hate each other." Moon asked turbo

"Well it's a long story but millions of years ago the elite shadows were a lot less advanced but alot bigger. We would occasionally fight them for dominion over other dragons they would lose more often because they did not have the armoured scales on their body and they were way less powerful. But they had a lot more venom in their bites and claws. They were also slower ."

"We lost many to them as well we stopped fighting because both species were becoming dangerously low in population that was 80 000 years ago .the elite shadows evolved over time to the point where they can best us but they did not care any more. Then we got news that they had all been killed in their hibernation . 7 000 years ago the shadow protector decided to reveal that the species were not entirely dead" turbo says just nefore lancer comes back ready to go.

Meanwhile desolated shadow island

Blackmist walks out of the cave 2 minutes after Stella and Ryder ran out only to be met with a chain net again.

"Are you serious your me putting back in a net !" Blackmist says angers

"You threatened to kill us " Ryder says angered

"Of course I did no human or dragon was ever sussposed to find my sister then you two follow me in my home with out my permission what did you expect me to all happy and cuddly "!

"Well no you weren't sussposed to know we were with you" Ryder says a little calmer

"Dumb humans you guys don't think be fore you do that's your problem"blackmist it's says calmly.

"Hay we are not dumb well not all of us at least." Stella says defending her self

"We were just curious and how is it you know the saying curiously killed the cat"?

"My first rider told me that when I was younger now get these damn chains off me." Blackmist before demanding the chains off himself.

"You can wait till ur black reapers return." Ryder says

Blackmist begins growling angerilly


	14. Hated sentinel change

Five minutes later after blackmist was once again in a net turbo arrives with lancer beside him.

"And what did we miss when we were gone" turbo ask looking at blackmist whom snarls irritatedly from within the net.

" it was their fault not mine" blackmist growls out before they can answer.

"We followed him into a secret cAve which holds his…

" don't you dare say it or even mention it blackmist roars loudly""

" holds what Ryder" turbo says completely ignoring blackmist whom was struggling within the chain net violently Stella was even trying to calm him down but it was not helping him much.

"He has a unhatched sister in a secret chamber whom will soon hatch" Ryder says before taking cover behind a rock as a plasma blast hits the rock blowing it up.

"Stella do something quickly" Ryder yells as another blast flys past his head burning a few hairs.

"What am I sussposed to do it's not like I could just knock him out " Stella yells back while trying to make a knock out spell.

blackmist fires again at Ryder whom gets hit in the gut but thanks to the armour the blast did not kill him how ever the armour now sported a hole with melted steel. Ryder unbuckles it before the acid touches his skin.

"Any time now stella " Ryder says as he looks at blackmist whoms red glowing eyes were locked on him Ryder backs up looking for cover.

" shit" from within the net blackmist smirks

" dumb human" blackmist growls out while he finally breaks the chain net just enough for him to get out. Which he does stella backs up as blackmist destroyed the chain net that held him captive.

"Please Thor let this work" Stella says while summoning a purple ball of arcane magic that forms in between both her hands before she fires it at blackmist. The blast hits blackmist directly in the face 2 seconds later a purple smoke fllls the air surrounding blackmist followed by agonized roars of pain 2 minutes later the smoke dissipates revealing a man in some sort of armour lying unconscious right where blackmist was moments ago.

"Oh no what did I do stella says gasping"

Author note

Before you ask this was meant to happen in my original plot he won't stay human forever .

"Nice going you spoiled the next chapter".

"Oh shut up


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

4 days later

Blackmist pov

As I wake up I quickly realize something I feel way different then I should the other thing I feel is what humans call shackles on my arms.

"Wait one minute since when do I have human arms " and what is wrong with my voice I say in con fusion

"Oh good your awake" a human says

" where am I and who did this to me and what am I " i ask the human gaurd

You are in the revered lands dungeon,the second question I'm am not authorized to tell you but I can how ever tell you. You are a human.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN I AM A ELITE SHADOW" I yells out

" have you lost your mind man when was the last time you looked into a mirror" the guard says throwing a mirror at me

. I catch it by the handle. And spin it around so the mirror is faceing me. I stare in the mirror with pure hatred before I throw it at the wall and watch as it shatters.

"Now answer me this prisoner 0 what did you do with the shadow protector" the guards says demanding lay

You want to know where the shadow protector is, he died when I was changed I say while walking up to the bars with a death glare . The shacke stops me dead in my track as it was chained to the floor I give it a frustrated yank and it does not budge "dammit."

"You're a human not a dragon have fun in your cell for the rest of your wretched life".the guard says before walking out the door?

Meanwhile ancient library

"No not this book"

"Magic for idiots nope"

" magic curses "

"

Transformations spell caster manual"Stella reads out this has to be it

After 2 days of reading the book she finally found the spell she used on blackmist.

This curse turns your enmities into the very thing he or she hates

spell duration 8 years

"He is going to be so pissed when he wakes up"

Counter spell

Regatta

This spell cancels the effect of the transformation spell

"Can only be used by a elder" Stella reads out

6 years later

A different guard holding a spear shakily enters blackmist cell.

"Prisoner 0 come out peacefully and nobody gets hurt it's not me who should be worried it is you human you should have never entered here blackmist says leaping down from the roof behind the guard whom was,about to turn around but is stopped by his own dagger put to his throat

"Unshackle me now" blackmist says the guard drops the spear and grabs the key and unlocks blackmist shackles

"I will be going now thank you for the spear and keys " blackmist says elbowing the guard on the back of his head knocking him out . Blackmist then locks the cell door before walking out with the spear behind his back, two guards run up to blackmist sword drawn blackmist side steps one guard and ducks low sending the second guy over him blackmist turns around to face them

" I am not known as the shadow of death for nothing you know" blackmist says to the guards whom get back up swords drawn. Blackmist starts circling the spear around to block a sword being swung at his head .blackmist then uses the spear handle to wipe the guard feet from under him before plunging the spear into his leg and into the solid second guard also swings his sword at blackmist torso only to get his arm caught by blackmist whom rips the sword out of his hand and roundhouses him in the face sending him on his arse.

" I think i will keep this for now " blackmist turns back around around to the exit to face a heavily armoured squad of guards led by Ryder.

"Blackmist drop the sword now and we won't kill you " Ryder says drawing both his skimitors.

"You think I am afraid of a group of men ,I used to slaughter men for a living" blackmist sees a few guards shiver he smirks.

"Now Ryder if you and your men want to live I prefer you stay the fuck out of my way"blackmist says smugly

" sorry no can do I cannot have you out in the village slAughtering villagers as you see fit." Ryder says

"Guards kill him" Ryder says about to turn around

" why them fight me yourself you're one of the reasons I am here to begin with you should have never invaded my home" blackmist says

"Fine have it your way you have no training as a human " Ryder says turning around

Blackmist motions be hind himself

" does it look like I need it "

"Men stay back do not interfere"

"Finally" ,"you have crossed me for the last time." blackmist says with venom in his voice. Blackmist and Ryder charge each other Ryder leaps into the air and swings both skimitors down at blackmist whom parrys both of them with a block Ryder then swings upwards at blackmist whom leaps back slightly and blocks another uperhead swing from Ryder. blackmist smirks at Ryder before he disarms Ryder of both his swords in a fluided motion before punching him in the face .blackmist then points a sword at his throat Ryder puts his hands up blackmist lifts the sword up only for it to fall apart by a purple energy.

"STELLA!" Blackmist growls out before giving her a death glare.

"Blackmist let him go or I will hurt you" Stella says forming a ball of energy

"You already did more then just hurt me stella you turned me into the form I hAted most" blackmist growls out

"That was a accident it was meant to knock you out not change you"

"The damage has been done stella it can not be fixed" blackmist says

" that's where you are wrong it only last 8 years and their is a counter spell I just can't "do it it has to done by a elder who knows magic.." stellla says


	16. Chapter 16

G

"You cast the spell you better be the one to turn me back or else " blackmist threatens before dragging a finger across his neck.

" return to your cell please." Stella says wile still holding the magic blast in her hands

"I have been in a cell for six fucking years i am not going back in there anytime soon in the near future, so move out of my way so I won't have to kill you all" blackmist growls out angrily while glaring at Stella fist clenched. Stella aims the blast at blackmist whom lets Ryder up and walks toward her

"Last warning get back to your cell" stellA yells out fearfully

Blackmist continues walking the towards them ignoring the warnings

Stella fires the blast at blackmist whom smirks and ducks causing the magical blast to hit Ryder whom had just got up.

" so predictable ,so weak,so stupid, just so disappointing Stella" blackmist says while his eyes begin to glow.

out of pure fear Stella fires a second blast at blackmist again but he side steps the blast while picking up a sword on the wall.

5 dungeon guards form a wall in front of Stella . Blackmist studies the blade before saying what a piece of …. a skrill suddenly pushes through the wall of guards lightning sparking off it . The skrill growls at blackmist who still has the sword in his hand . "Really this is low even for the revered lands" blackmist says loudly while ducking a lightning blast Blackmist drops the sword while running straight for the skrill

Whom fires a second blast at blackmist . Blackmist leaps over the blast and does parkour roll and ducks as the skrill goes to bite him. Blackmist twist around the skrill head and pressure points the skrill on the neck making it fall unconscious.

Blackmist climbs over the skrill and says "anybody else want to get in my way. "

Suddenly a throwing knife is thrown into his left arm blackmist turns around while ripping the blade out of his arm and throwing back at Ryder . The handle hits Ryder directly in the forehead knocking him out.

Blackmist studies his arm noticing its bleeding heavily so he grabs the sword and puts it over a torch before facing the guards whom formed a wall once more.

" what is it going to take to make you humans go " blackmist says to himself before seeing a barrel to the side .

"This should work nicely " blackmist says flipping the barrel towards the guards the contents of the barrel spill out all over the guards feet and Stella .

"I would run if I were you" blackmist says grabbing the red hot sword and torch

. Blackmist puts the burning hot sword to his wound ceiling it before he drops the torch into the spilled contents of the floor. The floor lights on fire igniting the guard's feet on fire making no them run away screaming in pain stella in the other hand stays put .and uses her magic to put the inferno out.

Blackmist closes the gap in the darkness and grabs her by the throat and lifts her up .

"turn me back now " blackmist roars out while slamming his fist into the stone wall beside her head craking it slightly.

"I told you only a elder can counter the spell".

" i am over 47 thousand years old I am a elder by human standards now tell me the words of the counter spell

" let me go then I will tell you " Stella begs

Blackmist drops her and points the sword at her

"if you lie I will kill you" blackmist says looking down at her

" it is only one word " and it is "democaraticioum" Stella says

Blackmist repeats the word and a ball of blue magic forms in his hand and he uses it on himself . The same smoke but blue surrounds blackmist once more begins the agonizing process of turning him back to his old self leaving him incredibly weak .

"Oh your back to yourself again great " Stella says sarcastically

Blackmist gives her a glare that makes her shut up before he bolts up the long spiral staircase .

"It feels good to be back" blackmist says once he exits the dungeon


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 new born survivable

The time blackmist is taken( past 6 years back)

The shadow steal layered egg begins shaking violently as a green glow emanates from within the egg ten seconds later the egg explodes into shards. the shards go flying into the stone wall causing the walls to crack slightly.

a small roar echoes out of the green smoke before a tiny grey elite shadow about the size of a squirrel wobbles out tiredly Before looking around for predators before it falls asleep.

2 hours later it opens its light red eyes and blinks a few times and yawns before it stretches out and walks out of the secret chamber cautiously .as soon as it reaches out side a fruit bat lands in front of it. The elite shadow backs up against a wall while growling at the bat . The bat is suddenly killed by a terrible terror. The elite shadow backs away into the shadows the terror looks around before flying away with the fruit bat in its claws the elite shadow sighs in relief before climbing up a fallen stone and studying its surroundings carefully

It sees absolutely nothing but the sign of a struggle engraved in the beach sand

The elite shadow walks into the scene it's eyes turning white as the scene comes together in her young mind.

"My brother I hope he is ok" blackmist sister says with worry before she walks off into the dead forest in search for food .

Her only food source is insects and very few mouse that are just a little smaller then her.

Meanwhile Berk

In the past six years hiccup and Astrid had kids their names are Hanna and Henry haddock.

Hanna and Henry had the same talents as their parents

Henry became friends with toothless at 4. Well more like he played on toothless who was the victim. Hanna was into play fighting with her mom Astrid.

Running up the beach henery yells out to hiccup and Astrid who were at the moment laying down with toothless and stormfly "Mommy,daddy me and Hanna found something on the beach over there"

" what is it " hiccup asks henery with a smile on his face.

"It's black and has wings and a tail"henery says back while panting

" hiccup eyebrows perk at what henery said

"Hurry it's hurt" hiccup gets up quickly along with Astrid ,

This causes toothless and stormfly to get up.

"What did they find now a stick" toothless says irritatedly because he got woken up early .

"Come on I think they found a injured Dragon toothless" hiccup says

" the last time it turned out to be a grey rock" toothless says following hiccup

2 minutes later they find Anna kneeling before a black figure.

"Hiccup is that a night terror " Astrid asked hiccup

"I don't think so it's tail is different " hiccup says looking at from a few yards away? 5 seconds later they reach Hanna who was now holding it.

Hiccup and toothless look at it in shock.

"Uhm bud do you think what I think it is " hiccup asked toothless who breaks out of his shock.

"Another elite shadow " toothless says in surprise before nudging it ."this almost instantly wakes it up.

The female jumps out of Hanna's arms and raises its wing in intimidation while leting out a series of agitated roars.

"Can we keep it " hanna akes hiccup with excitement.

"Henry , Hanna do you know what you have found .

"In all my 6 years of life I have never encountered humans but other dragons have told me their are bad humans and good humans. Panicked by a nightfury nudging me I instinctively get back and raise my wing trying to make myself ok bigger the night fury hardly blinked so started to threaten it. And that's when I realized there were humans by so I start running like my life depended on .there's no doubt I can cause damage but at my stage I am defenceless my scales have not hardened like my brothers yet and that annoys me lot. It has forced me to run away from the very things I was hunting."

As the humans catch up I am suddenly stopped as the night fury lands in front me making me topple head over tail right into its leg.

"Calm done young one I am here to hurt one I know one of your kin he and I are friends"

The night fury says while I get back up with a groan.

" what is his name mr night fury

" he goes by 3 names young one the first name is blackmist,the second is the shadow protector the third well he does not like it humans call him the beast of shadows." Toothless says

The female eyes widen "you know blackmist he is my brother"!

"Where is he" the female says in excitement

"I have not seen him in six years he just vanished from the face of the earth"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Meanwhile

After blackmist busted out of the dungeon he cought the attention of inferno who was about to call turbo for his duties but was in for a shock when two heavy steal door slammed into him from the dungeon .

"What the" … just as he says this he feels something leap on his back and leap into the sky with a defiant roar. Who was that it sounded familiar.

"Prisoner 0 has escaped after him" Ryder yells

"What happened to you ryder you look like you got the shit kicked out of you" "because I did by blackmist"Ryder says his face red with embarrassment.

" it's nothing to be embarrassed about the shadow protector is hard opponent to beat even for me"inferno admits

"Oh well where is turbo I need to go get him " Ryder says looking around

"don't he has his duty to catch up with let him be "

"it has been six years the hunters have stopped attacking us and we do not know why but we do need him to finish the hunters permanently but on his own terms not ours" inferno adds continuing down the road calmly

Meanwhile back on shadow island

Blackmist looks around for his sister egg as he enters the chamber only to discover she had hatched already.

" dammit where are you sister you better not be dead." Blackmist says with all the seriousness he can muster.

"I will find you sister no matter how long it takes I will find you and keep you safe from all harm even myself if need be." Blackmist says flying in the direction of south east .

Back on Berk

"I promise if you stay on Berk I will protect you as your brothers friend" toothless says pleadingly

" I am a elite shadow I can handle myself the young elite shadow says looking offended about to walk into a crevice.

"Yah I can totally tell by the look of that nasty gash on your side." Toothless says this causes the female to turn around giving toothless a glare .while this was going on Astrid and hiccup were watching this play out while holding back henery and Hanna from going close to the young elite shadow.

But mommy it's cute can I please have it .

You can't just have it , if it wants to stay with you it will bond with you and you will be with it forever.

"1 other thing your mom forgot to tell you Hanna you have to treat dragons well with respect you have to feed it. But daddy you call toothless " you. Useless reptile"

"I do that as a joke darling because the useless reptile won't stop licking me and he knows it does not wash out." Hiccup says while glaring at toothless who tries to look innocent.

Toothless turns back around to face the young elite shadow

"Just please stay here in case your brother is not dead. " toothless begs

Even if I do stay here when I begin to grow up I don't know anything about my species abilities and who would teach me to fly I am not a ordinary dragon I am unique. " the young elite shadow says.

Toothless motions to himself

"I am unique as well your not the only one who relies on fins to fly I can teach you to fly but I will never fas fast as you when you grow up

"our fins are different " the female elite shadow says

" like I said I won't be fast as you " toothless says

"Fine " I'll stay here under your protection , now is there anywhere where I can get some deer" the female askes toothless

.

Uhm can you eat fish"

depends on the fish, I can't eat els , I can't eat pickerel, I cant eat pike fish I can't eat Icelandic cod. And that's it.

"How can you not eat Icelandic cod it declicous" toothless says with drool coming out of his mouth .

"Ew can you stop drooling please " the female elite shadow says as drool lands on her head which she shakes off

" my bad it's just so good" toothless says before adding any way follow me and storm fly . Oh by the way what's your name young one . I don't have a name. What's yours

"My name is toothless " toothless says

" and what's there's" the female elite shadow says gesturing to the humans with her tail.

" The one with the black armour is my rider hiccup. The girl beside him is astrid his wife, those are their children Henery and Hanna." The little girl likes you and wants to be a warrior like her mom.

"I personally think she would make a good match with you as a friend" toothless says honestly.

"What about the boy " the female askes

He wants to know everything about dragons and he wants to explore the archipelago just like hiccup." Toothless answers.

Authors request

Can one of my loyal readers help me with a name for the female elite shadow. Leave name in the reviews please thank you


	19. Chapter 19

1 week later blackmist returns to elite shadow island after a unsuccessful find of his sister .

"If you are not at the island I was raised on I don't know where you are " blackmist growls out before he takes off towards the isle of night at half his full speed.

2 hours later he arrives at the isle of night which always seems deserted.

Blackmist lands on a pointy ledge and looks the isle of night over with his infered vision he sees nothing

". There still under ground I wonder why looks like I am about to find " Blackmist says as six black blurs shoot out from a large crack in the island and circle blackmist in the air before one touches down behind blackmist revealing itself as a night fury with orange eyes the same height as blackmist. Blackmist turns around to face it.

"So what are you guys still doing under ground" Blackmist askes the male night fury .

"It is not safe for us to live out here yet" the male answers before asking blackmist to follow them back under ground which he does with out a complaint .

"So what is the reason of you being here today" the same male akes blackmist.

" I am looking for a hatchling that's missing " Blackmist answers the male night fury

" a hatchling you came here for a hatchling " the male repeats

"yes I was raised by you guys long ago so I thought my sister would follow in my tracks and show up here" Blackmist explains

"I am not aware if a elite shadow hatchling is here or not ,I will have to consult my alpha about this please stay put while I go ask him"

"Well I am not going anywhere for now I have to rest my wings any way" Blackmist replies.

The male leaves blackmist with the other five night fury's who stare at him with curiosity .

2minutes later

The male night fury returns and says" my alpha is currently dealing with his daughter at the moment .in the meantime he told me to bring you to the resting area"

"You guys can go back and continue doing what you were doing" male says to the other 5 night fury's who all leave the two of them alone.

"So what rank are you here" Blackmist asks the male night fury

"i am the alphas friend " the male replies

"What rank are you in your nest" the male asks blackmist

My home and species are nearly extinct thanks to the cowardly shadowhunters thousands of years ago. Me and my little sister are the only remaining individuals of our species. And I am a protector 2 ranks above a alpha I protect all dragons of the south even alphas all though they don't appreciate it.

The male suddenly bows to blackmist .

"Get up I only demand thing is to be treated with respect nothing more."

"Well it's a real honor to meet you shadow protector." The male says

"You as well night fury"

"We are here" the male

"Is there anywhere here where I won't be disturbed."

"Yes up there" the male says gesturing to a hole in the ceiling that was pitch black.

"Thank you that will work Nicely" Blackmist says leaping into the hole

Meanwhile with the alpha

"You are have been fighting with me and your mother for ages. You have been disobeying my commands in front of the nest, I have had up to here with you

Moon light" the alpha yells at his daughter

"I am your heir it's not like you can banish me who will take your place when you get old " the moon light yells back.

"Your brother can just as easily be the alpha"the alpha says angrily

"My brother he is to young to lead us" Moon light yells out

" yes but at least he does not disobey me in front of the entire nest " h alpha yells back.

"You are to leave the nest for 10 years tomorrow with our guest. That's your punishment now leave my sight ."

"You're actually banishing me some father you are" the moon light yells out pissed off

" guards take her to ceased caver and watch her until tomorrow morning yes alpha the guards says before nudging moonlight out of the alpha den 5 minutes of resting blackmist is called to alpha den . 1minute later Blackmist enters the alpha night fury's den

"Alpha night fury it's a honor to meet you." Blackmist says respectfully

" yes , yes now why are you here." The alpha asks blackmist

"My sister is missing and I wanted to know if you can sense her in your nest ."

"That's why you came here" the alpha says calmly.

"Yes " Blackmist says seriously

" well in that case give me a moment " the alpha says

"Anything " Blackmist says

"Nope she's not here sorry for the inconvenience "the alpha says

"Dammit where is she then" Blackmist yells out which startles the alpha abit

" calm down " the alpha commands

" I will not calm down I do not know where my sister ism" Blackmist says his voice raised to the point where he is almost yelling.

"Hum usually dragons calm down when I tell them to, tell me are another alpha "

The alpha says with curiously.

"No I am the shadow protector of the south" Blackmist says

" hold up your the shadow protector yes I was raised for 7000 years here.

"Oh that's excellent can you do me a favour and bring my disobedient daughter moonlight somewhere safe and far from here." The alpha askes blackmist with a small bow.

"Yes of course" I'll bring her to a friend of mine he will be glad to see another night fury " when does she leave " blackmist says

"Tommorow morning" the alpha says

"That's great I can continue resting." Blackmist says taking his leave .

"Salierith can you tell the moonlight that she will be getting led by our guest. Tommorow." The alpha askes his friend

"Oh course my alpha" salierth says leaving after blackmist.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The guards guarding moonlight move aside as salierith walks into the chamber.

" moonlight"

"What do you want did my father send you to me" moonlight growls out while laying down.

" yes "

"That's What I Thought he would he do he is to scared to come and talk to me himself." Moonlight says with venom in her voice

" now now moonlight you must not speak so rudely about your father, now for what he wanted me to tell you is that a protector will be guiding you somewhere safe. Far from here." Salierith says before walking out.

"I don't need a dragon to protect me i am a night fury" moonlight yells out.

"One other thing please be respectful to the guide he demands respect". Salierith leaves moonlight with that suggestion.

"Oh I'll show the babysitter respect all right when I dump it's sorry carcass into the sea." Moonlight growls out while swiping her claws through the stone wall to relieve her anger.

Moonlight breaths a low flame onto the stone floor before laying down

With a huff..

7 hours later

"Moonlight it's time for you to leave with our guest" the guard informs moonlight who gets up and walks out off the tunnel where she meets salierith

"he waiting for you outside and remember please be respectful." Salierith says in a pleading voice

"Yeah ok I will" with that she flys out of the crack and lands on the edge

" where are you " moonlight says lowly while looking around blackmist Decloaks from the other side of the crack.

"Hello alphas daughter I will escort you to a island where humans and dragons coexist in peace under the protection of two protectors" Blackmist says"

"My name is moonlight so use it" moonlight growls out.

"My apologies I forgot your name" Blackmist says

"What is yours what ever you are?" Moonlight asks blackmist

" my name is blackmist the shadow protector and I am a elite shadow"

"Oh you are a literal protector"moonlight says with realization

" so tell me moonlight do you still want to drop my sorry carcass into the sea" Blackmist says

" how did you hear me say that " moonlight asks

"I can hear a squirrel from two miles away and it would sound like,it was right beside me . So I could hear pretty much everything that was going on in the nest and trust there is some things I wish I did not here." Blackmist says shuddering at the end.

"To answer your question if you were a different dragon trying to baby sit me then I would of dropped your carcass into the sea." Moon light says her mood rising up.

" oh I hope you do not do that to my night fury friend I am bringing you to " Blackmist says with a fake frown on his face.

"I will try not to" moonlight says with a smile on her face.

" well that not reassuring , any way lets go " Blackmist says unfolding his wings and taking to the soon follows suit but has a hard time to catch up because of the speed he was flying at .

"Can you slow down please my wings feel like they are going to fall off."moonlight yells out at blackmist whom closes 3 of the four fins going down his back which slows him down a lot . Moonlight catches

"up how are you going so fast " Moonlight pants.

" I am more aerodynamic,lighter , have larger wings I ha e 2 fins that help with agility in flight the over two fins are speed duublers once there up I can 12 x faster then 5

Times faster then this well with the help of my wings of course." Blackmist explains

"I thought we were the fastest dragons" moonlight says

"No your the third fastest species in the dragon world I and the black reapers are the first and second fastest species" blackmist says 1 day later of flying blackmist and moonlight reach the village of Berk and land.

upon seeing another night fury The villagers of Berk surround the two they gasp in aw.

"Is there something wrong" moonlight ask blackmist.

"You're the only other night fury this village has ever seen in their life time do expect stares and children coming up to touch you" Blackmist says while

Disappearing

" you're leaving me here" Moonlight yells out to blackmist.

"only for a few moments " Blackmist yells back while flying to the. Heirs house where he knew toothless and hiccup would be.

He was not disappointed as hiccup opened the front door his breath caught in his throat upon seeing blackmist .

"Blackmist your not dead" hiccup says in shock

Blackmist suddenly hears a groan of pain come from upstairs as toothless jumps to his feet and hits his head off the roof

"Oh course I am not dead 6 years in a human prison is not going to stop me"blackmist says to hiccup

Toothless rushes down stares and looks out the front door only to see blackmist talking to hiccup.

"Blackmist my friend where have you been"toothless says loudly

" I have been in a prision for 6 years" Blackmist says again

"; oh and by the way toothless I brought you someone I think your going to be in the surprise of your life."

"What do you mean " toothless says well instead of just telling you why don't I just show you" Blackmist says taking flight towards the village.

Toothless follows him and cetches a sight of the surprize.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I , i , I am not alone " toothless says .

" no you are not alone now don't just stand there it is your job to protect dragons around here so go introduce yourself" Blackmist says

" don't rush me this is the first time I have ever seen another of my species

Since I was born" toothless says

Meanwhile moonlight

As soon as blackmist left the villagers started getting a little to close for comfort so I would give them a occasional growl. They would back off then . A few moments later I hear a night fury roar. The villagers separate as a male night fury with forest green eyes walks up to me a look of happiness written all over his face .

as he approaches me he says

" hello fellow night fury my name is toothless the protector of this island"

" hello my name is moonlight nice to meet you toothless" I say back respectfully

". So where did blackmist find you" toothless askes me

" the isle of night of course you know the birthplace of night fury's " I replied to answer his

"The isle of night how long have you guys been there " toothless asks

" we have been there since the beginning of our species " moonlight replies to this question

"Me and my human friend hiccup looked there once And got captured by outcast on that island I never saw a signal night fury except a fake." Toothless sAys

"We live under ground in a big nest I think there are 70 of us there. well 69 ti..i.

"moonlight explains

"Why did you leave"toothless says curiously the crowd once again separates as blackmist walks through

" toothless you can ask more questions later ok let her get used to the humans" Blackmist says just before she answers the question.

"Ok I will see you later Moonlight"toothles says before telling blackmist to follow him before walking to the forest.

"Thank you for saving me there"moonlight says

Blackmist nods his head in a welcome gesture before following toothless who crouches before a clearing where a deer stood a lethal glint flashes over blackmist eyes for a split second before he crouched as well. Blackmist makes gestures

Meaning why he brought him here if it were not to eat.

Toothless motions around the trees where there were no sounds from birds or anything.

Blackmist now understood he was here to witness something kill the deer at the right moment .that moment soon comes as a small black dragon the size of a night terror leaps onto the deer's neck and makes small but deep cuts to the deers jugular veins making it thrash around while bleeding out the small dragon is buck off into a hole in a tree blackmist finish is the deer by firing a sniper blast at its head making it explode.

This causes the small dragon to go on high alert.

"Toothless is that you" the female elite shadow says Blackmist pushes toothless out into the open .

"Yes it's me" toothless answers while walking up to her casually

"Oh you scared me" the female elite shadow says

"I can see that anyway the reason I am here is because i want to show you somebody that is a friend of mine." Toothless motions to the both where Blackmist was hiding only to see he was not there any more and a lot of armoured men were surrounding them

" what where did you humans come from" toothless growls out

one man with a missing arm and a spike emerges .

" Drago Bludvist" toothless growls with venom

Another growl emanates from in front of the female elite shadow as blackmist shows himself.

" you again" Blackmist growls in human language

" men get the night fury and the hatchling leave him to me Drago says pointing his spike at blackmist whose eyes glow brighter

"Stay back do not let her get captured or yourself got it" Blackmist says

" got it toothless says ducking as a boa flies at him the boa accidentally hit one of the other men making him fall over . Blackmist uses the distraction to fire a blast at Drago who raises his cloak to block it. The blast explodes off the dragon skin cloak. but the acid remains and begins eating through it . Drago charges blackmist who ducks under a swing from drago's spike and head buts him in the chest making him fall back on his arse Blackmist stalks up to him plasma ready to finish drago.

Just as Blackmist was about to fire a bola wraps 2 of his front left legs making him nearly lose his balance and fall fires but his aim is off and it burns through drago's left dreadlock and explodes into a nearby rock Drago gets up and hits Blackmist over the head,with the shaft of the spike making his head spin for a few seconds

Toothless in the other hand was not fairing much better as he felt having to dodge bolas and make sure the small elite shadow did not get hurt.

Soon toothless was getting over run so he grabbed the female elite shadow and took off but not without getting a dart in his right hind leg.

Toothless try's his hardest to fight off the effects which gets him to the village but he soon begins falling from the sky


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Seeing toothless fall from the sky moonlight leaps into the air and flies after him .moon light grabs his tail slowing him down by spreading her wings. she uses most of her strength to slow them down from their decent. But it is not enough

" come on " moonlight grunts out forcing herself to keep her wings spread they soon

Hit the ground non gracefully the female elite shadow climbs out of toothless hold dizzily before falling over.

Moonlight walks over to toothless to see what was wrong hiccup soon joins her and quickly pulled out a dart out of his leg.

"Dragon hunters ,here" moonlight hears hiccup say.

hiccup says

Mean while

Blackmist was forced to go full mist form to get out of the several bolas that managed to get him. Blackmist was not only fighting the humans he was fighting himself as well because death shadow was taking control of his actions making it hard to fight as himself and focus.

"LET ME OUT ILL LET THEM KNOW FEAR! " Deathshadow screams in his head while fighting to control

But he gets denied as blackmist shuts him out momentarily.

Blackmist rolls side ways avoiding a spear while fireing multiple stun blast at the soldier in return knocking him out 10 men remain including drago . Drago begins charging once more a bola in hand which he spins around for intimidation. While Drago was doing this Blackmist stood on his hind legs towering over him with his large wings spread.

Drago lets the bola fly at blackmist who becomes ensnared but remains standing Drago uses this chance to run Blackmist through with his bull hook the bull goes through blackmist who remaining standing with his head hanging limply for a second Drago let's go off the bull hook as he gets back handed into a tree as deathshadow takes control.

The bola rips apart as deathshadow shadow rips the bull hook out of himself the pain this causes makes deathshadow eyes glow before it comes out coated in blood . Deathshadow glares at the trappers who are gasping in shock at how he is still alive. This er shock is short lived as death shadow fires fatal blast at their heads and chest which explode on contact blood now puddled. Deathshadow stalks up to Drago who gets up with the help of the tree deathshadow whips his bladed tail at Drago feet slicing them off making him scream out in agony.

"Now you know what it feels like that's for all the dragons whom,s lives you ruined"

Deathshadow cuts his one good arm off at the elbow before burning the wounds so he would not bleed out

"that was for attacking a fellow protector and my sister ."

" This for impaling me with a spear. " Deathshadow says with hate in his voice

With that Deathshadow impales him through the stomach into the tree. Drago soon succumbs to his fatal injuries.

Death shadow walks walks for half a mile before Blackmist regains control and falls unconscious once more.

2 hours later toothless awakens in hiccup's house with his hind leg sore

Memories flood back into him And he jumps out the roof window and races through the forest to the bloody clearing .trappers lay every where Drago lays dead infront off a tree his limbs severed from his body.

"Draco what happened"

Toothless sees drago's bullhook coverd in dark blood which is not human

"Oh No he is hurt" toothless says with worry before getting his scent and sprinting toward its source .toothless soon finds Blackmist barely breathing with a hole in his was a pool of dark blood under him toothless burns the wound close

" Come on don't die my friend your the strongest of us protectors we need you all dragons need you Blackmist " toothless says pleading Blackmist not to die.

"I am not going to die~ I am one tough son of a bitch to kill" Blackmist groans out

"Oh my Draco don't do that you startled me"toothless yells out to blackmist who remains on his side in pain.

"Now who was that hatchling"? Blackmist asks out of curiosity

"Your sister" toothless says

Blackmist eyes widen in surprise before saying

" my What " Blackmist says while trying to get up. He immediately regrets it as his chest screams in pain. He falls back down

" you want me to go bring her to you"toothless asks who blackmists gives a nod while groaning.

Toothless runs back to the village


	23. You cannot out fly death

Chapter 23

"Young one you need to come with me right away" toothless says

" toothless what was that thing that helped us" the young female says

" that thing is your brother and he is grAvely wounded " toothless says before lowering his head for her to climb on which she does in a hurry.

Toothless sprints Back to Black Mist who was still on his side laying down.

"Is she here". Blackmist groans out

" yes she is"

"Come to me sister " Blackmist says weakly

The female elite shadow walks up to blackmist cautiously

"Brother are you okay" the female elite shadow says

"No sister I am not okay "Blackmist says

" Can I help you to get better"

" no unfortunately You can't sister I have been cheating death for too long it is time for me to join our ancestors " Blackmist says laying his head down

"Brother please do not leave me again" Blackmist sister says nudging his jawline

"Blackmist looks at her for a moment before saying

"Blackout is your name sister" Blackmist then lays his head back down his strength failing him

" see you in the next life sister" Blackmist says before taking his last breath .

A dark shadow looms over Black Mist body before it disappears .

Blackout breaks, out in tears

" come on blackout your brother needs you to be strong and to take his place as a protector."toothless says nudging newly named blackout away from Black Mist body which turns to mist before disappearing out of sight.

"Now I am truly alone now"blackout says

" last of your species yes but you're not alone you have all of Berk behind you including me" toothless says

With a bow.

To be continued in a part 3


End file.
